1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus that performs a predetermined processing of a semiconductor substrate, a glass substrate for a liquid crystal display apparatus, a glass substrate for a photomask, a substrate for an optical disk, and the like (which are hereinafter simply referred to as a “substrate”). In particular, the invention relates to an improvement in a technique of notifying the condition of a chemical solution in a chemical solution container.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known a method of replacing a chemical solution container based on data read from a data display part of the chemical solution container.
However, in the conventional method of replacing a chemical solution container, a display part of a chemical solution container to be replaced does not light up until a read part reads a data display part (a bar code) of the chemical solution container. Therefore, when an operator of a substrate processing apparatus (hereinafter referred to simply as an “operator”) performs a replacing operation at an arrangement part of chemical solution containers, the operator cannot recognize which chemical solution container should be replaced, until the read part reads the data display part.
Moreover, a plurality of chemical solution containers are arranged in the arrangement part, and the respective display parts to display the condition of a chemical solution are disposed for each of the chemical solution containers. In other words, these display parts are disposed separately in the arrangement part. At the time of replacement, the operator is therefore required to find which of the plurality of display parts so disposed is lighting up, and hence it is not easy to recognize a location of a chemical solution container to be replaced.